Twilight from the night
by ariyannajigoukshoujo34
Summary: Erin had been traveling with Kyo ever since he regained his body...she's a young girl of 19 and completely in love with Demon eyes Kyo...what will happen will her feelings be returned or will she end up with a broken heart? i don't own samurai deeper kyo
1. Heaven in a hot spring

**Chapter 1: Heaven in a hot spring**

"Girl, let's go no need to stick around here any longer." I turned my head as I heard a rough voice call out to me, it belonged to none other than the thousand-man killer himself, Demon eyes Kyo,

"Yes coming your majesty." I said playfully, knowing it would raise his already huge ass ego. Oh, I almost forgot, how rude of me, my name is Erin Haruya, I've been traveling with Kyo ever since he regained his actual body and he was the only one who kept me company seeing as how Kyoshiro and Yuya broke away,

"Hurry up girl, you're slowing me down, this time I will really leave you on your own." I heard Kyo call out sounding annoyed as always,

"Alright, alright geez and here I was thinking you'd actually be nice for once and wait." I replied while trying to not sound annoyed, but he just gave a smirk and we continued off down the dirt road side by side.

_'Sigh, why does he keep me around anyway? I mean he's got to be in his late 20's to early 30's by now. I mean I'm only 19.' _I thought to myself, hey I wasn't at all bad looking either, my black hair reached all the way down to the middle of my back and my eyes were a deep dark blue and they had a soft look to them.

I wore a plain blue kimono that ended at my thighs and the obi was wrapped tight around my slender waist and I wore plain sandals on my feet, but I also let my hair fly free. Kyo on the other hand wore the same thing he always wore everyday.

He had plain brown sandals on his feet, going up, he had blood red pants on, which were tattered and ripped at the ends, on his well built chest he wore a chest plate which was also red and the shoulder plates went out, over that he wore a long white sleeveless jacket which also had red and gold on it and red arm guards that went up to his elbows. He also had out of control red hair and his famous red eyes.

"Come on girl hurry up." I head Kyo say yet again,

"I'm walking right next to you!!! And I have a name!!! It's Erin." I replied as I gave him a pissed off look and then I crossed my arms and walked ahead of him, we were the only two walking on the dirt road,

"Heh, now I know why I've kept you around…Erin." Kyo replied and I just stopped,

"Wha-wha-what did you just say?" I asked and I couldn't help but stutter,

"Just come along Erin." I blushed but I didn't allow him to see, he finally said my name…ever since I had started traveling with Kyo all he ever called me was servant 1 or girl. I just smiled and ran after him because he was way ahead of me, and I would follow him anywhere.

***

Kyo and I had been walking for quite a while now and my poor feet were aching and tired, but unlike Kyo, he was the strongest and the best looking between us, yes I'll admit it, I had fallen in love with him, but I also knew that he wouldn't return my feelings, but I didn't want to seem weak while around him, aww screw it, I'm more worried about my feet falling off,

"Kyo come on please can we stop? We've been walking for a while now and my feet are killing me!!!" I had said while trying to keep up with him, man he's tough, damnit why do I always go for that type…

"Fine, if your feet hurt that much we'll stop over there." He replied, slightly annoyed, but he pointed over at one of the inns that had a hot spring in the back, I stopped and smiled,

_'Oh thank god,' _I said within my mind and while I was off in my own little world, I swear Kyo gave a smirk.

***

Finally, a place where I could sit, this was heaven, but as it ended up, Kyo and I had to share a room. I was sitting at the window, watching the stars dance and twinkle around the full moon and I was enjoying the night breeze that blew, but I was also the only one in the room, why you ask? Because Kyo went to go change into one of his own kimonos, me, I just wore one of the comfy kimonos they had given me when we checked in.

"Damn women around here, can't just walk to my destination without being stopped." Kyo said as he slammed the door behind him, now you could tell he was mad, but alas he had sake with him so that would calm him down…somewhat,

"Where'd ya get the kimono at?" I had asked as I watched him sit down, he had changed out of his normal clothing and what he was in now was a plain black kimono with a yin and yang symbol on the back, but yet in front it was open all the way right before it hit the belt, and red hair going everywhere, I felt my face heat up, damnit why did he have to be so freaking sexy, man I just wanted him to take me now!!! What I didn't realize was that I had been looking right at him while I was thinking, so what happened? My face turned about as red as his hair, then he gave me a look, because apparently he knew I was looking at him, and then he raised his eyebrow,

"Stop staring at me, it's getting on my nerves, I'm already mad enough as it is." He said while drinking more of his sake and I shot him a glare,

"Whatever you want your majesty." I replied and he just smirked, yet again rising his ego,

_'Why I ought…' _I thought as I crossed my arms and sat in my anger,

"Well I'm going to go relax in the hot spring, join if you feel like it, that is if your not afraid to sit next to Oni-me no Kyo." He said and I glared,

"Oh bite me jackass." I shot back,

"Don't tempt me." He replied and with that he left the room.

***

Okay, here I was at a hot spring with Kyo, damn I'm lucky.

_'Grrr, he's such a cocky jackass, Oh fear me, I'm Oni-me no Kyo.' _I thought as I walked down the hall, with a towel in my arms and my head down, then all of a sudden I felt myself bump into someone, I looked up and realized it was Kyoshiro!

"Oh! Miss Erin, it's nice to see you again!! What are you doing here?" I smiled

"Me and Kyo are just here relaxing until he decides to leave, is Yuya here with you?" I asked nicely,

"Yes, she's just in the room, going to the hot spring?"

"Yeah, sure was." I replied

"Well, continue down the hall and on your right are the changing rooms."

"Thank you Kyoshiro." I gave a bow and continued on my way.

***

Alright here goes nothing, I walked out of the changing room, my towel was wrapped around my slim body then I spotted him, the hot spring was apparently co-ed. He was just sitting there, relaxing, his nice sculpted body, water dripping from every curve of his perfectly tan figure I nearly fainted,

"Ahh Erin, I see you decided to join me." He said without even turning around, I blushed and then slipped in next to him,

"So…feeling any better?"  
"Yeah thanks for asking." I replied and slipped farther into the water, it came up right past my lips,

"Good then we can leave first thing in the morning." I heard him say

"What?! We just got here!! Can't we stay for another day or two?" I said and stood up, my towel clinging to my wet body, good thing we were the only two here at this moment,

"Shut up and sit down, what I say is final." He snapped back at me,

"Grr, you cocky jackass, just because you're the strongest samurai in the world doesn't mean you can boss me around!! I have a say as well you know!!" I shouted, my eyes gave him a piercing glare, that's when he stood up, all he had was a towel wrapped around his waist, when he was standing up I came up to his chest, this time I actually felt myself shrink a few inches, I knew I was in deep trouble, no one had ever yelled at him, ever. He then walked over to me and then stood very close,

"Now I know why I keep you around." I heard him say and then he started to lean down.


	2. I must be dreaming

**Chapter 2: I must be dreaming **

I was wide-awake, the candles had been blown out and the only light being provided was from the moon, I was wrapped in Kyo's arms and I was pressed against his warm chest, he was fast asleep but me, I couldn't, there were to many thoughts running through my mind, I bet your wondering how I go to be in this position right? Well it all happened…

-Flashback-

_I watched as Kyo's face come closer to mine, his bangs covered his eyes so I couldn't see them, since he was leaning closer and closer my face was now the color of his hair. We were so very close, I could feel the heat coming from his body and he could probably feel mine,_

_"K-k-k-kyo what are you d-d-doing?" I just couldn't help but stutter most of my words,_

_"Just shut up and stand still." He replied with a little more growl in it, _

_"Wh-…" Before I could say anything his lips were on top of mine in a flash, my eyes widened, my heart and breathing picked up their pace, I didn't know what to do at this point, either push him away and slap him or just stay there and kiss him back._

_**'Come on girl, isn't this what you wanted? Then go for it!' **__My inner me shouted at me while Kyo wrapped his arms around my waist, now I couldn't help myself I just gave into my body's needs and I found myself kissing him as hard as he was with me, then I too wrapped my arms around his neck. I also felt him pull my body closer to his leaving no space between us._

_After a while, he broke the kiss but still held me close,_

_"Your down to Earth and are smart, and you have that fiery spirit I find interesting about you." I looked up at him and I couldn't help but blush even more,_

_"I thought you were coming over here to punish me." I replied, _

_"Nope, you yelling at me just made realize how much I wanted you." He replied, oh god he wanted me just as much as I wanted him, then all of a sudden I felt myself being raised up out of the water,_

_"Let's go, I think that's enough of the hot spring for tonight." He said as he held me bridal style, I blushed and tried to hold my towel down so no one else would see what was hiding under there, and then he walked back inside._

-End flashback-

So now here I was laying next to Kyo with his arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe and warm,

_'Is it really okay for me to be with him, I mean he was in love with Yuya and he couldn't have gotten over her that fast, no way in hell, then why did he kiss me? Gah!! I'm so confused…' _I thought to myself, I then tried rolling over on my side, so that way he would be holding me from behind, but as soon as I rolled, he grabbed my shoulder and hard,

"Oww, Kyo that's my shoulder." I said while wincing, his nails started to dig into my skin,

"Kyo that really hurts…" I said slightly louder this time and I poked him as well, and with that his blood red eyes shot open. Once before when him and I were making camp for the night, he had told me not to make any noise only because he was a very, very light sleeper and had trained his body to be ready for anything if there was an ambush or late night attack.

"Why the hell did you wake me up? Didn't I tell you that the slightest movement nonetheless a simple touch?! Damnit Erin what the fuck?!" He snapped, I flinched and tried to pull away but his grip was too strong,

"I'm sorry Kyo, I really am, but when I tried to roll over so you could hold me from behind, you gripped my shoulder and your nails started to dig into my skin and it hurt." I replied and he released me and sat up, I as well sat up myself, when we returned to our room we both got dressed and Kyo lay down and called me over to him and when I laid with him. I brought my legs up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and placed my chin on top of my knees, I watched as Kyo lit one of the candles on his side,

'Sigh' "Girl I told you don't make any noise while I'm asleep otherwise I will attack without any hesitation." He told me yet again and he was being serious because he didn't even use my name, he just called me girl again.

"I'm…sorry Kyo I didn't mean to…" I replied, I made it look like I was sorry and I really was,

"I don't care girl, don't wake me up unless I tell you to." I flinched when he said that, well I guess that kiss was for nothing then,

"Alright, I'll leave you alone Kyo…" I replied, I didn't even feel like retorting back, tears filled my eyes but I couldn't allow him to see, because to someone like him, crying was considered weakness, I quickly got up, but as soon as I did a few tears escaped down my cheeks and then I headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I realized that he was standing right behind me,

"I'm going somewhere I can't bother you Kyo." It was so hard to keep myself from crying,

"I didn't say leave, just not to make any noise while I sleep, I don't want to harm you one night." He replied and my eyes widened and more tears streamed down,

"Stay by my side always." He told me, I then turned around and clung to him while I cried,

"Yes I'll stay Kyo, forever."


	3. Fight

**Chapter 3: Fight**

The sun was now somewhat, almost in the middle of the bright blue sky, some of those white fluffy clouds floated around as well, I just smiled and continued on my way. It had been two days since we left the hot spring inn, and when I say we I mean myself and Demon Eyes Kyo or as everyone else called him Oni-me no Kyo, but me, I just liked to call him 'majesty' only because it boosted his huge ass ego.

Though it still felt like a dream, I mean my very first kiss was stolen by him and in a hot spring nonetheless. But anyway, I was actually on my own today, Kyo and I stopped at another inn but this one didn't have a hot spring…damn, but I was on my way into town, just buying and restocking on supplies that we actually needed, because I knew for a fact if I let Kyo manage the money, one: we'd be broke and two: he'd get nothing but sake, which wasn't going to happen not while I was around.

_'I wonder where Kyo said he was going? I mean he let me go buy stuff by myself for once without him standing close by, but I also noticed that he left Tenro behind, which he never does, that thing is freaking precious to him.' _I thought to myself as I continued down the dirt road with a smile on my face.

"So it seems Demon Eyes Kyo let you finally do something on your own Rin-rin-chan." I heard a voice call out, the basket I was holding dropped to the ground. I stopped, keeping my back turned, my hands balled into fists at my side,

"Funny, no one else knows my nickname but you Soru-chan." I replied as I turned and faced her, my childhood friend Soru.

She had long blonde hair that went to the middle of her back and crystal blue eyes, ones that you could never forget. She kept her hair pulled back with a white ribbon, one that I had given her, oh so many years ago; she was now my height, finally after being so short.

I looked over her as a whole, she wore black sandals, they were ninja style, on her right leg, she wore wrappings that went slightly up the calf. She wore black shorts and a black shirt with the sleeves cut off and black fingerless gloves, and in her hand was a sword, my sword, Crimson Mist, which she stole from me before I left my village.

"So I see you've gotten rid of your old appearance, what? To make Kyo happy and be his little pet?"  
"Shut up, that's not a concern of yours Soru." I replied, my eyes glared at her,

"Then why? Rin-rin-chan have you forgotten? You were once the strongest one in our village, even the Lord was scared of you and now you're a lap dog." She replied and now I was just growing angry with each passing second,

"So you really think I've lost my touch? Well think again Soru, my skills out power yours as they always have, you still tremble like you use to." I shot back at her, I could see the fear in her eyes just like last time, she then recomposed herself again,

"Fine, we'll see about that Rin-rin, later this afternoon, in that field we'll battle it out."  
"Challenge accepted." I replied as I crossed my arms,

"This time not only will I win, but I'll beat you with your own sword.

***

"So, you got everything you needed?"  
"Yeah and yes I did get you some sake as well Kyo, no need to worry." I replied and he just smirked, ever since I got back to the room, Kyo and I had just been sitting like this, me on his lap and his arms wrapped around me. He was also wearing that same black kimono, he was also so warm as well, I could feel it through the back of mine.

_'What am I going to do? The time is drawing closer to when Soru and I are to battle and I don't even have a sword.' _I thought as I just sat on Kyo's lap, he of course was smoking his little portable pipe, my eyes then widened, it hit me! I could use Kyo's sword Tenro, but there was no way I could sneak it out of here without him noticing that it was gone.

"Here get off, I need to go check on something real quick, so get off." I heard Kyo say as he pushed me off,

"Okay geez, no need to be rough." I replied and then he left the room, okay now here was my chance, it was now or never.

***

_'Alright, I'm here but where is Soru, I mean she said meet her here.' _I thought as I gripped Tenro closer to my side, this sword was longer than your average sword; it was about 150 cm, good for long distance attacks.

"Rin-rin, I see you made it and you even made yourself look like old times, good." I heard from behind me, she was right, my appearance had changed, my hair was pulled back with a white ribbon, like Soru, seeing as how I had given her one in return she had given me one, I wore black ninja styled sandals but mine were heeled, I wore long black pants that flared out at the bottom, I also wore a black tank top with really thin straps and over that I wore a dark gray vest, if most people saw what I was wearing, they wouldn't know what to say only because in this time it was thought, 'A lady should be proper and not fight, leave it to the man.'

"Yes I've changed back and this is the last time you'll see it." I replied and we both ran at each other, swords drawn.

***

"Damnit!! Where the fuck is it!!" I shouted as I tossed things everywhere, where the hell was my sword and where the hell was Erin, that was the better question,

"Great I've lost my sword and my property." I said to myself as I scratched the back of my head and then I placed my pipe back in my mouth, then all of a sudden I heard running footsteps outside my door and then it slammed open.

"Kyo! Kyo!" Great it was that idiot Kyoshiro,

"What the hell do you want dumbass?" I replied as he shrunk back slightly and I just laughed, he then recomposed himself.

"There's something…wait where's your sword?"  
"Lost it." It was a short simple answer,

"Oh, well anyway come with me there's something you need to see." He replied back with,

"Why should I?" Knowing him it would be some girls in a hot spring again,

"Because it's Erin." That's all he needed to say to get me going.

***

'Pant, pant' My breathing was heavy

"Come on Rin-rin-chan, getting tired already? Aww to bad, I was looking forward to this."

"Shut up!! I haven't fought since the night you stole Crimson Mist from me!!" I screamed as I got up from my knees, gripped the handle on the sword tight and ran at her full speed, fire in my eyes.

-Flashback-

_Rain poured all around, the sky was dark, lighting flashed and thunder boomed, the ground was slick and muddy anyone could've lost their footing and hurt themselves. In the distance two figures battled it out, both fighting for different reasons,_

_"Soru!!"  
"Erin!!" They both screamed as they ran at each other, fire in their eyes. Sparks flew as each sword clashed with each other, the clinging of metal was swift and loud, no one else was there to witness such a battle,_

_"Give it up Erin!! You won't win this time around!!" _

_"Oh just shut your mouth little Soru-chan, you will never win, I've won every battle since we've mastered sword fighting, just give up!!" Erin shot back at Soru as each girl pushed against the other,_

_"I'm not little anymore, I'm just as strong!" Soru replied with, but Erin slashed Crimson Mist and Soru's sword Oathkeeper went flying into the ground and she went to her knees, water droplets dripped from her hair, her eyes on the ground, _

_"Now you see what I mean, this battle is over." Erin said as she turned her back, not paying attention to Soru,_

_"Never turn your back on an opponent Rin-rin-chan." Soru said as she grabbed her sword, ran at Erin and slashed,_

_"AAAHHH!!" She let out a painful scream and found herself on the ground, blood and mud mixing,_

"_I'll be taking this, I win." _

_"You bitch!!" Erin screamed as she struggled on the ground, her vision was getting blurry, Soru held Crimson Mist in her hands,_

_"What a fine prize." Soru laughed and then walked away leaving Erin in her pool of blood,_

_"S-soru…" She then lost consciousness and her head fell right into the mud._

-End Flashback-

_'I fell for her tricks last time, I won't be so naïve this time around.' _I thought as the sound of clashing metal filled my ears,

"Give up Erin, you lost last time with only a scar on your back, you won't be so lucky this time!"  
"Last time you tricked me and stole my sword!!" I shouted as we swung the swords, making a blow every time,

"Over there!" My ears then picked up voices, our swords stopped and we both looked to see who dared interrupt our duel. When I turned my eyes widened, it was Kyoshiro and at his side was a very pissed off looking Kyo…oh shit.

_'Great now he's gonna come over and stop our battle and take Tenro away and leave me defenseless…' _I thought, but all he did was stand there and cross his arms, his red eyes watching me.

"Remember Erin, never turn your back on your opponent!!" I heard Soru yell and before I could receive a slash, I brought the sword up and blocked her attack,

"I remember you using that same trick last time, I'm not falling for it again!" I shouted and then all of sudden the sword flew out of my hands and it landed on the ground next to me, Soru raised her sword at my neck,

"You've lost Erin." In my side view Kyo looked ready to attack,

"No, this battle's only begun." I said, my head was down, I raised my hands and her whole body froze.


	4. Truth

**Chapter 4: Truth**

My head was still down, my hands were still up, but they weren't closed into fists, they were open.

"Gah!! I can't move!! M-my body is completely frozen!!" I heard Soru cry out and I just gave a smirk, the kind little girl that you all knew up until now was gone, disappeared; now my other side was awakening.

"So Soru afraid of me yet?" I looked up and I could see in her eyes true fear, the fear I use to strike into her heart every time I would battle.

"E-erin, why are your eyes a-a d-different color?!" She screamed,

"Aww what, don't you remember? Didn't you always wonder why the village lord was afraid of me and why I was always stronger? The truth is that I'm a half breed, half angel to be correct." I replied and I couldn't help myself from laughing, I then started moving my hands into a certain motion and Soru went flying into the ground, face first.

"Now it's my turn to return the pain you gave me so many years ago!!" I yelled at her as I made more hand movements and her body kept flying around, her every movement was under my control.

"AAAHHH!!!" Her screams were like music to my ears, my instinct was coming back, some people who met me on the battlefield said that my killer instinct was greater than that of Demon Eyes Kyo and they were right.

_'Cough, cough'_ I moved my hands and she raised up from the ground,

"So have you finally given up?" I said, I could see the dirt and blood on her face, my lips curled into a smirk, I was completely happy. I then moved my hands and she went flying and Kyoshiro caught her with his body.

***

I couldn't believe my eyes, the idiot wasn't lying, it was actually something to see, my Erin, my women could actually fight, unlike all the other women I had known, couldn't do a damn thing, but Erin was different, I wanted her so much at this point, I swear I'm gonna fuck that body of hers senseless,

"See I told you were gonna wanna see this." I heard Kyoshiro pipe up, true,

"Shut it idiot." I replied and he quickly shut his mouth and I just smirked. Well at least I found out where my sword disappeared to, and I'll admit she could use my sword properly which many people couldn't handle a Muramasa very well. My eyes widened at what happened,

"You've lost Erin." I heard that blonde bitch say as she dare raise her sword at my women's neck, which was something I wasn't going to allow.

"Kyo, hold on, just keep watching." Kyoshiro said to me as he held his arm in front of me, but I still stayed tense,

"Fine." I replied and crossed my arms and watched,

Erin had her head down and her hands out, odd what was she planning on doing? Then the blond girl's body froze, what the hell was going on?  
"Now I know who she is!!"  
"What do you mean dumbass?" I asked

"Erin Haruya, daughter of The Crimson King, every time I would walk around the castle I would see her but when she became 16 she left and changed her last name and met you." He replied

"Then what the hell is she doing?"  
"Blood bending, you can control a person's every movement…uff!!" Then the blonde bitch's body went flying into his.

***

I couldn't help but laugh as Soru went flying and had used Kyoshiro as a pillow to soften her blow to the ground, which would've been fun to watch her land face first.

"Well now Soru, get up and fight me!! I'm waiting, hurry!!!" I screamed as my sword, Crimson Mist appeared in my hands, this time it was different flames engulfed it.

"Miss Erin, please snap out of it!! Don't let your angel side awaken!!" I heard Kyoshiro yell out as I saw him stand up.

"Shut up human, she's mine!!" I shouted as I started to run at her, but I felt myself being stopped, it was Kyo.

"Let me go!! Let me go!!" I shouted as I struggled to get out of his grip, but it was way to strong,

"Come back Erin, this isn't you, you weren't meant to fight, come back women." Kyo growled and then the sword dropped to the ground,

"Wha-what's going on? My head…" My eyes went back to normal

"There we go." I heard Kyo say as he still kept his strong arms wrapped around me,

"Oww my head," I started to say but my vision was going blurry and my eyes lids were starting to close, then my knees gave out and my eyes closed and I passed out but Kyo didn't let me fall or touch the ground. Even though I passed out I felt myself being lifted up bridal style in his arms and my head went against his warm chest, which always felt nice,

"Kyoshiro get up, and let's go." I heard Kyo say and he started walking.


	5. Authors note

Authors note

Hey guys it's me I just wanted to let you know that I'm still working on this story but I haven't really had time to write anything down but I still have ideas flowing through my head and I'll update when I get the 5th chapter done ^^ so please be patient and thank you for the all reviews that I've gotten so I'll update as soon as I can ^^ thank you


	6. Foreplay and sex

Chapter 5: Foreplay and sex

My eyes started to open, my head was spinning and there weren't many thought going through it but only two questions popped into my mind, where was I? And what happened.

"So finally decided to wake up I see." I heard a harsh voice say and then my eyes opened

"Oww my head, where am I?" I replied as I sat up

"Easy, easy don't force yourself." That's right I was with Kyo, but I don't remember what happened before that, well at least I was back in our room at the inn.

"So when were you gonna tell me?"  
"What are you talking about Kyo?" I asked once my head stopped spinning

"You know exactly what I'm talking about girl, why the hell didn't you tell me you were the daughter of the Crimson King and that you were only half human!!" Kyo shouted at me as he crawled over on to me,

"H-how did you find out?" Great the on thing I didn't want the person I loved to fin out, now he knew…

"That dumbass Kyoshiro was flapping how he knew you and shit!" Damnit I had a feel that if Kyoshiro saw me fight, he would recognize me…

"Kyo I'm sorry but I thought that wouldn't matter, I was going to tell you but I didn't want to tell you right away!" I shouted back at him and that's when he pressed his lips to mine hard and fast, my blush grew more and I pushed him back,

"Are you mad?"

"You're my women, and I want to know you…inside and out." He replied as the pressed his lips to mine again.

_'Oh god what does he plan to do? He's right on top of me!' _I shouted in my head and then I blushed even more as I felt his hand snake up under my shirt and he grabbed my chest!

"Well, well, well I guess I was right your body belongs to me and me alone. I heard him say, me, I was in pure heaven right now.

He grabbed my chest rough and gentle at times, I couldn't help but arch my back because I had never been touched like this before ever.

"W-what do you mean Kyo?"

"No one's allowed to ever touch you like this only me." I couldn't help but blush even more.

He then pushed my shirt up with his other hand and even pulled it off and now my face was as red as his hair, he then cupped my right breast with his hand took my left one in his mouth,

"Oh go, oh god!!" I screamed out as he tortured me slowly with his tongue and his fingers. With his tongue he kept going in circles slowly and then ever so often he would run his tongue over, with his fingers he kept twisting and pulling gently, which felt oh so good! This was what I had been waiting forever since I started traveling with him.

"So soft so gentle, I had been wondering what your body would feel like under mine." I heard Kyo say as he removed his mouth and I felt his go lower until it reached the top of my pants.

"W-w-w-what do you plan on doing?" I stuttered,

"I told you, I want to know you inside and out Erin and I always get what I want." He replied as he quickly undid my pants and pulled them down,

"So are you ready, because I know you're my sweat little virgin."  
"Yes Kyo I'm ready." I replied and I felt two male fingers plunge inside of me, I winced at the pain, I gasped, two fingers, two fingers!! I can't believe he just used two fingers I mean I'm still a freaking virgin and not to mention he was kinda rough as well but he was Demon eyes Kyo and that's how he liked it, rough.

A blush covered my entire face and my eyes were screwed shut,

"Come on Erin look at me I want to see your beautiful eyes." I heard him say and my eyes shot open,

"You mean that?"  
"Yes I told you I love you and you're mine, I love you more than anything." He said and I felt my heart skip a beat, and when I looked into his eyes I knew he meant it.

Then he pulled his fingers out and it stung a little and he undressed himself and positioned himself on top of me and wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"After this night you will be mine and no one will touch you." He said as he then pushed his length inside of me,

"Aahh!" I cried out slightly, he was huge! I mean he was beautiful as well but he pushed it entirely inside, but pain then turned into bliss, then he started pumping in and out,

I heard him grunt as he started going faster and my blush stayed on my face, then he grabbed my thigh and wrapped one leg around his waist, I did the same with the other, to help out.

When he hit his climax, he went out slightly and slammed into me and I cried out in pure bliss and that's when he came, he released his seed inside me, and he put his head in my shoulder and he wouldn't let me go and still stayed inside.

"I was right, you are the best you're mine now."  
"I love you to Kyo." I replied and then we both fell asleep.


	7. Hate the sin but love the sinner

**Chapter 6: Hate the sin love the sinner **

"Kyo come on please, can we stop a least just for a while?" I cried out, we had been walking for at least three days now, but the only reason why I was complaining, was because for the last three weeks I had been losing sleep and every morning at least for two hours I spent my time throwing up and Kyo was starting to worry even though he would never show it.

"Alright, alright, we'll stop for the night, ok?" Kyo replied and a look of joy passed over my face, maybe I could at least get some sleep for a few hours.

***

Finally a place to lay down, my feet had been killing me and maybe I could actually get some sleep this time around, Kyo on the other hand was out doing something, he didn't say what but he did give me a worried look though, I usually was the only one who saw his emotions and right now, all I saw was worry and concern.

"Maybe I can get some sleep this ti-…!" Oh no, not this feeling again, oh great I'm gonna throw up!! I got up and opened the door normally, because I didn't want to draw to much attention to myself if I slammed it open. To my surprise Kyo was right there,

"Erin are you alright?" He asked his eyes showed it all, I mean he was looking over me as a whole, I probably had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep and I was probably pale from being sick,

"Move Kyo, I'm feeling sick again." I replied and before I knew it, he was holding me bridal style, close to his chest, his scent was nice, it always calmed me down,

"Geez you being sick is taking a toll on my sex life."

"Keep that up and you won't get any when I feel better." I snapped back trying to keep my lunch down, it was true in the past three weeks when Kyo wanted to do it I always usually was tired and when we did have sex, god I was freaking sensitive…oh geez…now I knew what was going on,

***

"So…feeling better?" Kyo asked as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his warm chest,

"Kyo I think I might know what's going on with me."

"What do you mean?" He replied as he gave me a confused look, oh boy here we go, I was about to tell Demon Eyes Kyo, the Thousand man killer, that I, Erin Haruya was pregnant with his very first child, oh yeah no pressure there, but I had to tell him, I took a deep breath in and looked him straight in his beautiful red eyes,

"Kyo, I…I think…that I might be pregnant." Finally, there it was out in the open, I closed my eyes waiting for his reaction, I mean I knew he hated kids, so hopefully he wouldn't turn away from me for this.

"Kyo?" I asked as I opened one eye, but he was just silent, oh great, this can't be too good. But he then leaned down and pressed his lips hard to mind, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me, I then felt his hand rest on my lower stomach where our child lay. It actually kind of amazed me that he liked the idea of us having a child together I mean I've seen how he is with kids, he can't stand them, he barely had the patience for them, maybe when it comes to your own kids, I think you have more patience.

"Are you really okay with this? I mean you aren't one who's fond of kids Kyo." I asked I broke this kiss, we looked each other in the eyes.

"Yes Erin, I'm sure I'm fine I told you, you're stuck with me for life, I love you." He replies as he kissed me again, I then snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around my for now slim body, we both fell asleep.

***

The sun shone in the room, lighting up ever corner and crevice and waking up myself as well,

"Mmm…stupid sunlight, I don't want to wake up…" I said as I rolled over on my side, wait a minute, it was empty, why is it empty? I got up and looked around, Kyo was gone.

"Where is that man?" He usually tells me where he goes." I started to panic, where could he have gone? I ripped the covers off and put my kimono back on and left the room.

"Where could that man be?" I asked myself as I walked down the hallway.

"Kyo, I've missed you so much…" My eyes widened, that can't be my Kyo, I noticed that the sliding door was cracked open slightly enough so I could so I could peek through.

"Kyo, we belong together." My eyes widened even more, it was my Kyo a-and Sakuya…

"Yes and I've missed you as well Sakuya." Kyo replied as I watched them kiss, my eyes filled with horror and tears, my Kyo, my samurai was kissing that bitch, he was mine! The tears streamed down my face,

"Miss Erin, what's wrong?" I heard Kyoshiro's voice and felt his hand on my shoulder,

"Kyoshiro…" I lowered my head so I could hide my eyes,

"Miss Erin…" I heard him say and he pushed me behind him, my tears kept flowing, I then heard the door slam open,

"Demon Eyes Kyo!!" Kyoshiro shouted and Kyo looked up and it was like he woke up from a trance and his eyes widened when he saw Kyoshiro and myself,

"What? Where am I?"  
"Sakuya, you." Kyoshiro said I heard, but I stood silent and cried,

"Kyoshiro…E-erin." I looked up at Kyo as tears came down, he looked horrified and then he looked at Sakuya and wrapped his hands around her neck, fire burning in his blood red eyes,  
"You bitch, how dare you, Erin is my love and the mother of my child." He said

"To bad you need a real women for you are mine Demon eyes Kyo." I heard Sakuya say, I could take it anymore, I ran.

***

"Erin, Erin where are you?!" Damnit that girl can run, after what happened at the inn I couldn't blame her, Sakuya next time I see you I swear I will kill you. Kyoshiro was helping me look for Erin.

"Kyo she can't be found."

"Shut up, I will find her even if it takes all night." I replied and I was keeping my word.

***

Tears hit the ground, my tears to be correct, that liar, that cheater! How dare he say that he loved me when he really didn't,

"Stupid Demon Eyes Kyo, how could I have been so stupid to think he could be mine and mine alone." I cried out, my heart was broken, when I ran from the inn, I went as far as my feet could take me but I stopped at another inn before I collapsed, I never wanted to see him again he could go be with Sakuya for all I care. Then I heard a knock on the door, I dried my eyes and got up to answer it, when I opened it my eyes widened and I gasped,

"Kyo…"


	8. I love him I love him not

**Chapter 7: I love him, I love him not**

"Kyo…" The words rolled off my tongue and escaped my lips, we both just stood there staring at each other, neither of us spoke or made any type of movement.

"What do you want?" I finally said breaking the silence, I tried making my words cold so he could understand that I was pissed,

"I found you, don't you ever run away from me like that again." Kyo said as he started wrapping his arms around me, but I quickly stepped out of his reach,

"What the hell do you think, I ran because you were with the bitch, and after you said-!" I couldn't finish my sentence, he pushed me up against the wall and pressed his lips against mine hard and fast, he didn't let up for a second, his hands then snaked around my waist and pulled me close, and when I say close I mean very close, I could feel his manhood harden, he could apparently get turned on pretty fast, I really couldn't say anything because I was getting turned on myself, I wanted him now, I might've been pissed and hurt but I couldn't deny what my body wanted and it craved for Kyo's touch, ever since we had our first night, I had become addicted and he was my drug for life. Finally he let up on the kiss,

"Kyo, please take me now, please I need you." I said as I gasped for air, Kyo then got a smirk on his face as if that's what he wanted to hear this whole time, he then pushed me onto the matt and was hovering over me, I couldn't help but blush when he looked at me like that,

"What…?" My face was heating up as his eyes kept probing me,

"Nothing just getting your perfect body burned into my senses." He replied and my face again turned the color of his hair, then his lips were on top of mine which distracted me from noticing that he had gotten my kimono open, to his surprise I had nothing on underneath,

"Well here's what I like nothing underneath." He said as he left his hands search and roam around, I blushed as he then started playing around, he cupped the left one in his hand as his mouth went to my right one.

I wonder how long had it been since I was able to touch Erin like this, I didn't care about how pissed she was or how sensitive she was, tonight I would make her understand she was mine and that I wasn't going anywhere else but her arms.

When I heard those words that she needed me, I knew she wasn't as mad anymore, I can't live without her touch anymore I was fully addicted nothing will keep me from her anymore and I definitely won't hold back anymore with her, I was Demon Eyes Kyo, the thousand man killer, the strongest samurai in the world, but one women was able to bring me to my knees with just one glance, now I had to admit that was true power, it didn't matter that she was half angel, ever glance, every look I received from her made me feel weak.

"As always so nice and soft." I said with a smirk and watched as she gave another blush, I then started playing with her left breast, man I can't wait until later on down the road. I then replaced my hand with my mouth, pulling and sucking until I left my mark there, with her right breast, I decided to tease her endlessly, she then gave a nice moan which was music to my ears.

"Kyo…please." I heard her say, my ego just kept growing, I had the most beautiful women in all of Japan and she was all mine. I then placed my lips on hers again, this time it was slower but filled with more passion and it was all for her, my tongue glided along her full bottom lip and at that moment she granted me permission to let it enter. My hands on the other hand were going lower because they had minds of their own heh.

I then let up on the kiss and I watched her pout because I left her wanting more,

"Aww poor little Erin."

"Oh shut it Kyo." She replied

"Fine princess." I retorted as I finally reached my goal, two of my fingers slipped inside her womanhood and then she gave the sweetest gasp ever. It still seems like she wasn't use to my fingers being up there still, but oh well I'll make her get use to it or I'll be damned.

"Kyo…please I need you…now." Heh, nope sorry my little princess I'm doing this my way.

My finger then started pumping in and out, I wanted to torture her so badly and I was doing a very good job at it so far. I then lowered my head to her sweet spot, I could sense her arousal which was nice, then my tongue went inside finally the scream I've been waiting for, it was the music I wanted and coming from her was the sweetest.

The taste of her was so delicious I just couldn't get enough of it, I wanted more, everything else that I wanted at the moment just disappeared. I stuck my tongue in as far as it would go and I listened to her scream more, I wasn't going to hold back anymore.

"Kyo!!" I heard her scream my name and that's when my blood just started to awaken, it flowed faster in my veins, making me heart pump faster as well, by this time I had already added a third finger which fit perfectly since she was already so wet, I just watched her shudder and shiver.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked as I pulled up, cleaning my mouth clean with my tongue, which tasted oh so nice,

"Yes I am." She replied as she then wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down onto her lisp, heh so she was trying to regain control but what was I to say I wanted it as well.

I then removed my fingers and broke the kiss at the same time,

"You always taste so nice Erin." I said as she blushed and I licked my fingers clean,

"You're mean Kyo…"

"Yup that's why they call me Oni-me no Kyo." I replied as I then started undressing myself, it wasn't fair that I got to look at her perfect little body but she didn't get to see mine, nah it was just fun to keep her wanting more. When I was fully undressed, thanks to Erin for some help, I then lay on top of her, she was so warm, heh and she kept complaining that she was cold all the time yeah right.

Her arms were still wrapped around my neck and my arms then snaked around her waist, holding her closer to me,

"Ready?" I asked

"Yes please…take me, show me that I belong to you." She replied, god I loved her so much, then it happened I pushed inside of her god the feeling was amazing. Her and I connected like this and it meant that we fit. My lips then found hers and they never left, I then started pumping in and out, harder and faster, I wanted to hear her moan, I wanted to feel her, and her being pregnant made it all the better, I can't wait, maybe I should think about finding a place to settle down, because when Erin got bigger traveling would be harder on her body, her birthday was coming up soon, yeah that'll be my surprise to her.

"I love you Kyo." I heard her say as it pulled me out of my thoughts,

"I love you too Erin." I replied as I stopped and rested on top of her, and that's how we stayed the rest of the night.


End file.
